


A Fowl Masquerade

by Fogotten_golden_curl_goddess



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogotten_golden_curl_goddess/pseuds/Fogotten_golden_curl_goddess
Summary: Angeline is hosting a charity event and ALL Fowl's have to attend. Will Artemis enjoy this dance or retaliate due to his two left feet?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Fowl Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrowsanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/gifts).



"For the last time, you WILL be attending my charity event, even if it means I have to part from my guest in two to five minute introverts to see the whites of your eyes Artemis!" A frustrated Angeline told her son as she threw the suit on his bed. He picked up the blue and black incrested raven's mask hanging off the hanger, examining it.  
"Mother, I cant even danc-" his words cut off by the slam of the large bedroom doors. "Even as an adult, I am treated as a child." He thought. Of course, not attending would disappoint his mother and so the idea of skipping out was not an option. She had only been talking about her Winter Masquerade Ball for months now, tediously planning everyone's outfits down to the Butler's. "If it makes her happy" he continued to think as he put on the suit. It was a dashing suit of black and dark blue feathers and silk embellishments. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but like the daring suit. He couldn't help but appreciate the concept on the masquerade party. At least the mask will hide his true expressions, as if he showed any. He straighten the feathers and headed to the ballroom, meeting Butler, whom had a plan black eye mask and a grey and black suit.  
"A presume you to be a raccoon." Artemis began small talk with the bodyguard, eyeing his mother, the elegant dove, from the other side of the ballroom. Her and Artemis Sr. where greeting guest, Sr. Being an Heron.  
"Do you like it?" asked Butler, pushing away the hands of a red squirrel's from the champagne table. Juliet, the peacock, came over and escorted Beckett away from the table followed by Myles whom was dressed as a grey squirrel. Even with his furry grey mask Artemis could tell his younger brother wanted no part of this event as well. He gave his brother a sympathetic smile as he watched the group disperse into the crowd of people.  
"You look nice." Artemis stated to Butler. "You may be able to rummage threw the trash without being detected."  
"Dont be so sour Artemis, you look nice as well. There might be a pretty bird for you to dance with." The bodyguard joked.  
"Of all people, you know I do not dance." Artemis scowled, continuing to be sour.  
"Have some champagne then. It's believed have properties of liquid confidence." Bulter chimed, handing his young charge a glass. "The least it will do is loosen you up." reluctantly, Artemis took the champagne, downing it like a frat boy at his first house party. He needed something to allow him to be social, as if he intended to socialize.  
"That will be all, thank you old friend." Artemis stated to his bodyguard, still eyeing the ballroom. The people where dancing to the band of violins, harps and the grand piano. Of all the costumes, one in particular caught his eye. She was a cardinal. Her dress went to her knees in the front, in the back there was a train of red feathers with black tips that barely touched the floor. The cardinal had a sweetheart neckline and black stilettos, and to top it all a feathery black eye mask, her hair pinned up with red feathers. The remaining blonde curls framed her face, swaying as she walked to the champagne table.  
"You should dance with the cardinal before the toad does." Butler whispered to Artemis, handing him another glass. Both men where watching a green dressed redhead whom had just been slapped by an swan, making his way to the majestic cardinal, whom was sipping her champagne. The raven downed another glass of liquid confidence and hurried to the cardinals side almost tempted to take another before bumping into the table, the two glasses he already had beginning to make his body warm. Before the toad could make a bigger fool of himself, the raven took the cardinal by her hand and brought her to the ballroom floor, awkwardly hovering one hand on her hip, the other clammy in her hand. He was appearing to look like the fool now as the toad laughed at his technique from the champagne table, only silencing himself after hearing the loud nuckle crack from the rather large raccoon. The cardinal herself giggled at the raven as she adjusted his stance and secretly guided him to the music. The raven picked up quickly her footwork of a simple 1, 2, 3 pattern and began to move with the cardinal to the rhythm of the band. It seemed as if no one was watching the two birds as they danced fiercely, the raven began go spin the cardinal around, bringing her close, dipping her to the floor and back up. His hand now firm on her back had the cardinal so close he could smell her perfume.  
"Thank you for the help." He whispered into the cardinals ear, swaying her back and forth, the music dieing down for the next song. Suddenly, the raven felt a light tap on his shoulder. Frustrated about the interruption he turned quickly to comment only to be looking at the heron, smiling with glee.  
"The dove has requested a dance, if I may take the cardinal from you." His father said, opening his hand for the cardinal to take. Artemis smiled as he allowed his father to steal away his partner and went looking for the dove. Turning back he caught the cardinal mouth to him. "Sauve-moi la dernière danse." which actually made him smile. After grabbing another glass of champagne, the raven met up with the dove, whom was in mid conversation with the toad. Catching the raven's eye she hurried to him in an embrace.  
"Oh Arty, thank you for coming when you did. Come now, dance with your mum." She led Artemis to the center if the ballroom with delight as they began to dance.  
"I am so proud of you Arty, you can dance! Considering you have been dancing with that cardinal all night. I'm beginning to believe you have been lying to me this whole time." Angeline said to her son as he spun her around.  
"I'm simply pick up on the activity tonight mother. Dont worry, by morning I will have forgotten my dancing shoes and be back with my left feet." Artemis stated, keeping an eye on the cardinal as she moved from left to right with the heron.  
"Ashame, I was hoping to host another event on the lines of a Mother and Son formal. She's a pretty bird isn't she?" Artemis smiled nervously, embarrassed he was caught admiring the cardinal dressed lady.  
"Yes mother, she is." He replied simply  
"The song is almost over anyways. I'm going to steal my husband away and since you stayed for the whole event, I'll take off my birds eye view so you can spend time with your cardinal again." The raven smiled, releasing the dove.  
"Thank you mother." He murmured, giving her a hug before heading to the doorway that lead to the gardens. While waiting for the cardinal, he noticed the toad, sleeping in one of the chairs that lined the wall. Across the ballroom the cardinal was walking to him, overcoat in her arms with a shy smile on her face. She slipped on the red and black coat and took his arm as he lead her to the empty garden. Under the stars, he took is position, holding her similar to the way she showed him before, the cold air a welcoming excuse to hold her tighter.  
"To continue with our conversation, you didn't need much help. You are a natural." She whispered in his ear sending chills down his spin.  
"You are too modest." He whispered back, spinning her around and pressing her back to his front, holding and swaying with her. "You are indeed an excellent teacher." His fingers tracing up her body, grazing her neck and removing the mask from her face. He spun her around again to look into her eyes.  
"Is that so, Artemis." Minerva replied back, gently taking off his mask, her fingers lingering on the side of his face.  
"Absolutely." He said quietly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I knew it was you the whole time. I'm just glad the toad didn't get to you first." She laughed  
"I'm sure I would of reacted like the swan. How touching of you to think of his dignity by sweeping me away without even asking for a dance." She stared at him daring him to say something smart back. He brought her face to his and grinned.  
"A raven doesn't ask, they protect what belongs to them." And before she could say another word his lips pressed her, the heat rushing to her face as she melted into him. Her kisses where long and sweet as he danced along the tip of her tongue, moving his mouth down her neck and back up behind her ear, meeting back at her soft lips and he moved both hands down her body. The fireworks sparked high in the air to end the party, not distracting the two love birds in there hot make-out under the stars. He finally pull from her lips, not ready for there sensation to end. She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling rapidly as he played with a stray curl.  
"You could stay for an after party?" Artemis suggested to a speechless Minerva, whom had already untied his tie and was toying with the buttons by his neck. She nodded with a huge grin, allowing him to guide her to his quarters, there event, just now beginning.


End file.
